


The Negotiation

by VeronicaHargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaHargreeves/pseuds/VeronicaHargreeves
Summary: “You’ll have to get on your knees,” Number Five said sharply. He walked over to lean against the car he came in, hooked one ankle over the other, and laced his fingers together behind his head. The gun on his hip was exposed, but somehow this was the least frightening part of his aesthetic.He narrowed his eyes on hers and finished, “and beg.” His tone was dangerous still, but with added mischief. He shot her his charming grin, the one he used when killing.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy/The Handler (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	The Negotiation

“You’ll have to get on your knees,” Number Five said sharply. He walked over to lean against the car he came in, hooked one ankle over the other, and laced his fingers together behind his head. The gun on his hip was exposed, but somehow this was the least frightening part of his aesthetic.

He narrowed his eyes on hers and finished, “and beg.” His tone was dangerous still, but with added mischief. He shot her his charming grin, the one he used when killing.

Around them, time continued to stand still. They were alone, although the others were present. Klaus and Diego were in the ice cream truck pushing Hazel and Cha-Cha out of the road, and Luther stood arms outstretched, intending to protect his little older brother. Bullets and bodies were in mid-air.

Five and The Handler were negotiating, as was common in their long working relationship. This time was different. This time, he was in school-boy shorts as she so condescendingly reminded him. The uniform fit his body snugly, which was always hot now with anxious desire in his 13-year-old skin. This time, he noticed how she eyed him up and down, eyes slightly unfocused, a light flush high on her cheekbones, tongue flitting out to lick her lips. He met her gaze with hard but slightly amused eyes. 

Her blush grew more scarlet. She didn’t move. “Now, now, Number Five. Don’t push your luck. I’m offering you a position in management, your old body back AND your family’s survival in exchange for your word that you leave the timeline be. I think that’s more than a fair trade.” She said, as she held out her hand again. 

“Deal?” She asked, a little breathlessly as she again let her eyes sweep his small body.

Five brought his hands down to his waist and unlatched his belt buckle. He drew the belt out of his belt loops slowly, his eyes on her widening ones watching what he was doing, mouth slightly agape in surprise. He let the belt drop at his feet just as she dropped her waiting hand and returned to his casual position. The only thing that changed was the small tent forming in his pants as he watched her open mouth. 

“Beg.” He said again, only a hint of a smile on his face now, but the one word still severe as it took on a different meaning.

She swallowed loudly and he could hear her breathing hitch and then regulate again as she tried to remain in control of herself. 

She sighed, trying to sound impatient, but it sounded more like a craving. “Five…” she began. 

There was a flash and a pop, and suddenly he was right in front of her, looking up into her eyes intensely, brow furrowed, smile gone. She startled but didn’t take a step back, still, she thought, in control of the situation.

“Don’t start. These are my conditions, firm.” Five said, and he let out a little chuckle at his pun. His pants were getting quite tight and uncomfortable now. He resisted the urge to touch his clothed erection. He needed her to do it.

“Five…” She began again, voice wavering. “Y-you’re… a child. Not that you aren’t devilishly handsome like this,” she gestured at his slender frame, “but it…it wouldn’t be right. You k-know that.” She tried to sound convincing, but she was feeling her resolve faulter by the second.

“I may look like a baby-faced teenager, but you know very well what I really am. A 58-year-old rigorously trained and experienced assassin. A killing machine that you made.” He growled and leaned closer to her, again resentful of this stupid small body that was much more driven by hormones than anything sane. 

She examined him carefully and saw how he was a slave to his maturing-but-not-quite-mature-self. The juxtaposition was too much. His too-cute dimpled face and his adorably petite body vs. his crabby old man disposition and brilliant experienced mind. Topping it all off were his striking green eyes; somehow both young and old, bright with new wonder but tired from a long hard life at the same time.

The Handler rolled her eyes and gave him her signature arrogant smirk. 

“You’re ridiculous, you are aware of that right? A walking contradiction. Stop being silly and let’s get back to business.” She said more steadily as she cleared her throat, feeling some sense come back to her brain. Of course, he must realize his charm now, he’s just trying to get the best of her, she thought.

He smiled wickedly, grabbing one of her hips and took the one step to close the space separating them, pressing himself tightly against her thigh, his heated stare never leaving her eyes. She let out a small gasp and her mouth started watering. 

“You were saying?” he breathed softly, challenging her.

She realized in that moment her shoulders were so tense. How long had it been since she got off, alone or otherwise? She couldn’t remember. Not good.

She also realized he was getting harder as he pressed against her. 

Her eyes narrowed, trying to will herself into logical reasoning. She contemplated her predicament for a long minute. 

The Handler was trying to push from her mind the image of her on her knees in front of him; tears in her eyes from gagging, tongue out hoping to catch the steams of come that were shooting from his twitching cock, watching him watch her, his eyes wild and victorious. Although if she were successful in resisting him, she knew this exact mental image would make her come on her fingers as she called out his name for a long time to come. He would haunt her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to clear her mind of this nonsense. Unfortunately, she realized too late that this act only made the temptation worse as her head filled up with his scent and she felt his hair brush her lips, his face inching closer to hers. His hand tightened on her hip.

She felt her walls fall all the way down. She opened her eyes to his menacing grin and involuntarily ground her hips into his just once, letting out a quiet high-pitched whine. His cock felt lovely against her body. That was all the signal he needed.

He grasped one hand on one tense shoulder and pushed her down, the other fumbling with his shorts button. She didn’t resist him as she fell to her knees hard. 

“You’re such an asshole,” she hissed, her stomach churning with anticipation.

“Yep. But how can you resist this face?” He asked, smiling the sweetest sarcastic smile he could muster down at her, but his voice was low and starting to shake.

In response, she pushed his hands out of the way and rubbed his cock through the fabric, darkly hungry for him now. He let out a pained gasp before regaining his head. I am in control, he reminded his body more so than his mind, although he was definitely slipping.

She pulled his shorts to his ankles in one quick motion and then hooked his boxers in her fingers and pulled more slowly, teasing, nails dragging town his sensitive skin.

His breath picked up as she looked up at him; flaming and angry lust in her eyes. She resented him for degrading her like this, but she secretly loved the idea that Number Five was controlling her, although she would rather die than admit that fact to him.

Once his cock was finally free, she grabbed it gently at the base, squeezing as she pulled up, extracting the pre-come from his tip. He shuddered at the feeling he had missed out on his whole life thus far, this delicious skin to intimate skin contact. 

He watched, mouth open and breathing hard, as she stuck out her tongue between her perfectly red lips to quickly lick off the pre-come, barely brushing his tip. He let out a loud, desperate moan, “mmmmm... fuck me”. His hips bucked and his deprived cock pumped once in her hand. 

“Now who’s begging?” She teased, smiling spitefully, letting her lips brush softly against his ultrasensitive skin, stretched so tight. She let out a small giggle as she wondered if he would come in her mouth as soon as she put her ruby lips over him, wondered if he would taste as good as he looks. 

“O-Open your mouth” he angrily spat out. “I need you to open your mouth now and shut the fuck up,” he snarled. Her smile widened at the oxymoron, but she held back another giggle. His whole body was letting out waves of frustrated trembling as she hadn’t moved her hand yet, had not even begin to stroke him and he was growing mad with desire.

Ignoring him and watching for his reaction, she reached down under her dress, pushed her lace panties to the side and quickly dipped two fingers into her slit. She brought her fingers back to his cock, slippery now, and slowly glided them around him until he was entirely wet. 

His breath caught at the touch, and he let out another hoarse moan at the much-anticipated feeling of wet friction. He couldn’t help but close his eyes, head tilting back in unrealized pleasure. 

“Yes,” he murmured. “You’re so wet for me.” He sounded confident, but a hint of pleasant surprise colored his voice.

“Mister Five” the Handler said, feigned obedience in her unstable voice. She realized she wanted this as much as he did.

“I understand I am to beg you…Sir.” She added the formal word at the end, trying to not break into a grin. She continued slowly, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible but losing the fake submissive tone, understanding that she actually was begging him now. Was actually submissive to this young (looking) boy. “Please Five… I am begging you… please… shove your cock so far down my throat… th-that I can’t breathe and don’t let me go until you see tears.” 

Five’s eyes snapped open and he dipped his head back down to look at her, almost surprised at the sudden vulgar language escaping from such an eloquent mouth. Almost. 

She saw how flushed his cheeks were now and that wreaked havoc on her insides. She longed to see him hovering over her, thrusting hard, licking those blushing cheeks.

He knotted one hand in her perfect hair, pulling a little too hard, his hard cock twitching with pleasure when she let out a little squeak of pain, and placed the other forcefully on the back of her neck. He braced himself for finally feeling her hot wet mouth on his needy cock. His eyes were wild, just as she pictured they would be.

Five did as she said, pulling her head forcefully onto himself, feeling her teeth scrape a bit as he slid into her mouth and hit the back of her throat in one quick motion.

“Oooohhh fuck.” He whispered, almost not believing what he was looking down at. He kept her there as he cherished the feeling but tried to calm his horny body so as to not suddenly explode in her mouth. Somehow that would mean she won, and he would never hear the end of it.

Her hands flew to his hips, grasping desperately at his smooth skin, and looked up at his beautiful face. 

Five looked like he was concentrating very hard, watching where their bodies met. He was panting and the pupils in his eyes were huge. His cheeks were still flushed and now sweaty; the fringe of his hair hung down, more than a bit messy compared to his normal perfectly coiffed style. His teeth biting into his lower lip brutally. He was magnificent like this, totally in control of her, but completely out of control of his own body. 

Her whole existence felt electrified, fire settling in the pit of her stomach, again frantically wanting his cock somewhere else in that moment.

He was still looking down when she started to struggle to pull back reflexively to breathe. He wasn’t actually intending to gag her until she cried, but here they were. His concentration broke and he grinned his intimidating grin. 

“You are a vision like this. Forcibly silent. Subservient to me as you’ve always wanted to be,” he said smugly and guided her head back so she could breathe. He kept his hands on her tightly, hurting her. 

She adored the painfully sweet sensation; shuddering a whimper on him, eliciting a hard groan as he felt her vibrate around his cock. 

She glared indignantly at him, if only to keep up appearances. He knew, just as she did, that he was the reason her panties were soaked. She urgently wanted to reach down again but didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

His smirk dropped as he lost all control of himself to his primal instincts. Even if he hadn’t ever been sucked off, the natural urge to fuck her face took over. He brought her back to him and held her there for just another moment as he saw tears form in her eyes. This did it for him, even more than he thought it would.

Five fucked her mouth with no restraint, eyes still focused on her blushing face, watching her perfect lipstick smear, slamming his hips hard into her. He fucked her hard and fast for several minutes, her hands on his hips, helping push him further down her throat. She felt alive. He looked insane.

She dropped one hand to her lap, desperately trying to get her dress up and out of the way so that she could rub her aching clit, not caring to keep her composure anymore, only thinking of rubbing herself to that look on his face. That, combined with how she tasted on him, sweet and salty, brought on the most criminally erotic feeling she’d ever experienced. 

He brought one dress shoe down hard on her wrist. She whined in protest, squirming, trying to get her wrist free, needing to touch herself.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” He breathed viciously. She again glared at him, the resentment flashing in her eyes was real this time.

He felt his orgasm building, vaguely aware that they were literally in between time, realizing he wished it would never start again. He wanted to stay here, using her, dominating her forever, trying everything he ever wanted to do sexually on her. 

This promising fantasy pushed him over the edge. He gasped out, “I fucking own you now.” 

Breathing hard, thrusting into her throat one last time, he began exploding, both mind and body. His whole being felt like it was on white hot fire, matching the temperature of her mouth slurping greedily at his come, but he was shivering violently. 

Through his almost agonizing pleasure, he was aware of how much he enjoyed watching her eagerness. She was getting off on blowing the 13-year-old version of himself. She was sick, but he might be sicker. Hot, he thought feverishly.

Five kept her mouth on him until his body finally went limp. Only then did he untangle his cramped hands from her hair, smiling as he thought how much it must have hurt her if his own hand was aching like this. 

He slowly let himself slip out of her now sloppy mouth. He stepped off her wrist and tried to steady himself, knees a bit wobbly, wishing he could have lasted much longer. Her mouth was the closest thing he’d ever get to heaven. Goddamn this inexperienced body, he thought again. He pulled up his underwear and shorts, grabbing his belt, giddily thinking of the many ways he wanted to use it on her.

The Handler tried to straighten her hair in vain as she stood up, enjoying the aftershocks of pain on her scalp and knees. She mused idly to herself, he does taste as good as he looks.

“Ahem.” She began hoarsely and paused, not really knowing what to say next. She was distracted by her own neglected needs as she felt her juices rolling down her thigh uncomfortably. 

As she stood there in front of him, smoothing out her dress and looking down at his eternally self-righteous smile, she wanted to shove him down hard and straddle his face. No, she thought. Not giving him the satisfaction.

Five stood up on his toes unexpectedly, grabbing both sides of her face unsteadily and he planted a wet, hard kiss on her soft lips. His felt like velvet she thought, surprised. She brought one hand to the back of his head, closed her fist tight in his soft hair, and pulled hard until he was facing the frozen sky. Payback. 

Five choked out a light laugh as he understood exactly what she was doing. He felt much less tense now, his spirit lighter and relaxed. One very important experience was off his bucket list. Finally, he thought, more than satisfied it was under the current circumstances.

The fingers of her free hand brushed his soft lips and trailed down his neck and then chest, settling on one bony hip. How slight he was. He felt so breakable physically, but her brain reminded her, looks are especially deceiving in this case; he was so irresistibly deadly.

She traced wet kisses against his impossibly sharp jawline, hearing him moan softly in his afterglow. 

God, she was so wet. She was actually more than uncomfortable; she was in a bit of pain. Once she got to the sensitive skin on his neck right below his ear, she bit down hard, wanting to mark him. She felt him waver, almost collapsing under her. He caught himself with both hands on her waist. 

“Fuck!” He meant to shout fiercely, but it came out more like a desperate whimper. He was both pissed and delighted at himself that he was growing hard against her again. This body is so goddamn manipulatable, he thought, indignant. 

At that moment, she laughed and let him go, as he did with her. They looked at each other deeply with stormy eyes, disheveled and out of breath. He saw how she squirmed and guessed she was trying to not touch herself. Ha!, he couldn’t help thinking. A slow knowing smirk lit up his face.

She managed to tear her eyes from his as he licked his lips and dropped his eyes below her waist. Of course, he would not make anything easy for her, she thought. She blushed hard, embarrassed how her body language so obviously betrayed her.

His eyes snapped up “come on,” he barked, familiar excitement returning to his body which matched in his eyes. He put an arm around her waist and blinked them to the front of the car. 

“Let’s dance” he said as he pushed her hard onto the hood, shoving her legs apart with his knee and feeling immediate heat. 

The world around them remained still; the two of them the only movement on the face of the planet.


End file.
